Reunions
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: A woman of twenty seven has no recollection of any past memories. Jack would mind his own business by such a situation, but when this woman turns out to be his lover, he takes matters into his own hands. [JACKOC] CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Reunion

**Summary:** Memories are vital. JackOC

**A/N:** This is a fic between Jack and of course an OC. I'd love to know what you think of this fic and whether you want me to continue. I'll always reply to reviewers.

Never in my life have I felt so depressed, so 'without feeling' yet, I cannot compare with past feelings to this present day because I, supposdly Miss. Sienna Taylor cannot remember what my past contains.

It took some persusion, and I was in need of help. When I woke up from what seemed a painful trip, I looked above from where I was laying.

A tall man with dark brown long wavy hair seemed to of approached me. He was at least six foot tall, if not taller. He handed me his hand, and introducted himself as Porter Quarterico. I silently laughed; _what an odd name._ But I was in no way to argue since I owed my man my life. At least I think so.

Who knows what would of happened to me if Porter did not notice me lying there? I shudder at the thought.

I did not know where I was, whom my parents were or even were I was born. I seem to know it all to well, yet my mind does not connect with my past, only flashes with constant riffles of pain, challenging my head.

Perhaps, because of my constant headaches I took a long walk down to the local tavern as it were. Not the best place to clear your head, but a little rum always soothed me.

Porter is very protcetive. I can't believe I allowed such a man into my life, not knowing a thing about him. Sure!, he was handsome but that's no way to judge a man..is it?

He told me that my name was Sienna Taylor, and that my mother was born a whore and my father a Pirate. Whether the information he provided me was 100 percent accurate, it was the only information he bore and the only information I ever recieved from him.

As I sipped down my third jug of rum, I decided to head off home, rather his home, a small hut located half a mile from the tavern. He had no idea I was going out tonight, so I snuck out and allowed myself to enjoy the independence and no persistance of Porter.

As I stepped out of the tavern my long cream dress got jammed in the door.

I cursed. _Shit_.

I noticed a man get up to come to my aid but Porter's words stayed very clear in my mind.

_"Do not give any man your attention, even if you are in some kind of situation which actually allows him to do so."_

I always have abided by these rules, and today I won't break his trust.

I turn my head towards this man. Handsome as he seems, I'm am guranteed that it is not just help he offers. He smiles, and I feel polite enough to smile back, but as doing so, I quickly rip the dress from under the door. It tears but I take no notice. Porter always promised that if I needed more underwear garments, dresses or any type of clothes, he'd provide them for me. A heavy reason for me staying with him. I trusted him, he was the only one whom took me in without wanting something a bit more demanding. He guranteed his intentions of just helping me and as I had no one else, I gladly took advantage of what he was offering.

I ran fast, unaware that the man whom was willing to provide me help with my dress was only a few metres behind me.

I felt my heart beat quicken. Pounding. Feeling as if someone actually _was_ behind me, I darted down an alleyway.

I placed a hand over my mouth so my loud breathing was unheard by any unwanted visitors that were looking for a good time.

''Charlotte?'' A man called. The same handsome man who attempted to help me in the tavern, minutes before.

I held my head up high and released my hand from around my mouth.

''My name is not Charlotte'' I growled, shivering slightly from the wind.

The man shook his head and looked at me, sadness and dissapointment in his gorgeous brown eyes.

''What do you want from me?'' I asked, taking his concern into my own matters.

He shook his head.

''What the hell has he done to you..''

_**TBC**_

Soon enough you'll find out exactly what happened to Charlotte/Sienna and what she looks like. Please review!


	2. Don't you even remember my name?

**Title:** Reunion

**Summary:** A woman of twenty seven has no recollection of any past memories. Jack would mind his own business by such a situation, but when this woman turns out to be his lover, he takes matters into his own hands.

**A/N:** Thank you so much Nerd's United. Your review meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short! And new title name of course.

Please review if you read this fanfiction, it means a lot to me. Btw, yes it may be confusing but all will be explained by the end of the ff.

* * *

**Jacks POV.**

She still looked as beautiful as ever. 'Er long curly hair framing 'er face, 'er dress tightening her wonderful curves. Those powerful dark coloured eyes, bore right into me as I stare at 'er with a pittyful look upon me face. She takes 'er eye gaze away from mine and as she does so I gently lift 'er chin up with my finger so she can look at me again.

''What the hell has he done to you?'' I break the silence.

**Normal POV.**

''I don't know what you mean Mr..Mr..'' Charlotte stuttered.

''That's Captain Jack Sparrow Charlotte, don't you even remember my name?''

''Even if I did, you seem to have mistaken mine'', Charlotte muttered. She was well aware that this man was handsome and stubborn. The latter being the same as her.

Without warning, she pushed Jack away from her. Hard as she tried, he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her towards the wall. Instinctively, she kneed him in the private department. He grouched and stepped away, allowing her to be freed from him and to return to Porter, surely he was worried about her sudden disappearance. She ran, barging past drunk men as they attempted to settle down for the night. Finally, she arrived at Porters home and was had her knocking interrupted as she heard loud commotion, more of an argument coming from inside of the house. Gingerly, she pressed her ear against the door.

* * *

_''Sam, why have you still got her? Surely, she's no use to you anymore! Sure, she may just be the most beautiful woman pirate in Tortuga and I've already admitted she's prettier than me but you don't need her! You've got me!''_

_''Hush Scarlet. My words are final. Sienna is mine for the moment. Call it sweet revenge for Jack Sparrows doing after all, he was the one who destroyed my brother. I just believe in sweet, sweet revenge and I can get it through Sienna, after all, she was Jack Sparrows lover.''_

_''Just what did you do to her?'' Scarlet asked. Sam grinned._

_''That is for me to know and you to find out. Now you must go Scarlet, Charlotte..Sienna will be home soon.''_

* * *

Thoughts raced through Charlottes head. Who was Sam? What did they both have to do with Jack Sparrow, the man whom she just kneed in the balls?

She ran her hands through her hair and darted away from the door so Sam and Scarlet didn't have a chance to see her, but someone else did.

They wrapped their hand around her mouth before she had a chance to scream. Within seconds the hand was released.

''Just what do you want with me!?'' She cried, hands covering her face. Another set of hands pulled hers away from her face.

''I want to help you.''

She knew that voice.

_**TBC.**_


	3. I trust you and I want to remember

**Title:** Reunion

**Summary:** A woman of twenty seven has no recollection of any past memories. Jack would mind his own business by such a situation, but when this woman turns out to be his lover, he takes matters into his own hands.

**A/N:** Thank you so much once again Nerd's United. I've read a few of your fics and they're fantastic, my favorite being Kohl. Keep the good work up! And thank you AB Firestar for your review. If your reading this then please review!

* * *

'Come on luv. We can take it step by step. I need ye back'' Jack spoke, words just a whisper yet they rang through Charlottes ears like a bell.

''Just tell me. Are you friends with Porter Quarterico? The man in that hut I just came from?" Charlotte asked, turning herself around.

''No lass. Far from it. Let me take you to me Ship and we can discuss details in there savvy?'' Jack smiled and held her hand. She replied the gesture, and nodded her head as a sign of approvement towards the way Jack was treating her - with respect.

* * *

Before long Jack and Charlotte had arrived at The Black Pearl. Her eyes searched around the Ship in every direction.

''Remember any of it luv?'' Jack asked gently, taking them towards his cabin they once shared.

''No, I'm trying. I trust you and I want to remember.''

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile before opening his cabin and gesturing her to sit on the bed while he got rid of his effects.

''Sienna I believe ye name was. Well, wha' Porter called ye anyways. But maybe you refuse to believe tha' ye' were once called Charlotte, Lottie we called ye. We've known each other since we were babes, lived practically opposite each other, me being only a year older than ye. When ye were fourteen, ye good looks came through. You musta got 'em of your mother, she was known for 'er beauty and wits. Tha's when we started seein' each other. We lasted until ye were seventeen, me being eighteen an' me father took me away when my mother died. Broke our hearts it did."

Throughout the speech Charlotte just gazed until something caught her eye. She sat up from the bed and walked over to what seemed a painted portrait.

"What's this?" She asked, interrupting his speech. She brushed the dust away. It was clearly a painting of two teenagers, lovers perhaps with the boy giving the girl a piggy back. The girl had long brown hair and was in some sort of dress, caked in mud at the bottom. She was smiling and had a humorous look upon her face. The boy had dreadlocks and a bandana around his forehead and was looking up at the girl admiringly.

"Tha's me and ye. Believe it or not. Me father paid a good fortune for an artist to paint this picture when he knew we were leavin'. I've kept it eva' since. Brings back a hella lot of memories. Good ones mind ye."

Charlotte smiled and placed the portrait carefully down and sat back down on the bed.

"Please continue"

* * *

**_Flashback begin:_**

It was Tortuga of all places her found her.

He had his fair share of adventures but he always felt somewhat misplaced when it came to whores. Sure, he had plenty but none of them matched up to Charlotte.

Nearly every night he was in Tortuga he got himself drunk. Nothing better to do.

That's what he was doing - getting pissed in a tavern he was very fond of.

He sat on his own in a corner, sipping rum quietly, as to be avoided.

She sat on a large table, most of the people around her with men. Some she flirted with, others she warned off.

"Another round?" She shouted, stepping off her stool.

"Aye aye!" Answered the men in unison.

''Be back in a minute you scabbarious dogs!"

She walked more to the bar, but as she did so Jack got up from his seat and approached her.

"Charlotte?" He mumbled, incase his eyes deceived what seemed his beautiful Charlotte.

Charlotte dropped the jugs she was carrying.

"Jack! It's been too long, too long Jack."

"So ye became a pirate after all then lass." Jack smirked.

"Less talk, more..action" She groaned and she jumped on Jack. He grabbed her legs and swung them around his waist and held on to her bottom. He walked out of the tavern with her placing kisses all over his neck.

"We'll be at me Ship in a minute luv" He managed to speak out.

**_Flashback end._**

* * *

So that's were I met ye again. Ye told me tha' your parents died soon afta' and ye took a Ship to places ye always wanted to visit. Singapore being one them, surprised ye didn't meet me there! But ye eventually took ye crew to Tortuga for a bit."

Charlotte didn't reply, she just raised an eyebrow.

"Does any of this make your regain any past memories, even the slightest?" Jack asked, not wanting to know the answer for he already knew it.

"None at all. I'm so sorry Mr. Sparrow, you're wasting your time. I better leave, Porter will be -"

"Porter is a liar! A son of a bitch! He must of done this ta' ye, don't ye get it?!" Jack shouted, he grimaced after he saw Charlotte's frightened face.

"I'm sorry Lottie, I just got to tell ye why he did this to ye. It all began when.."

_**TBC.**_


	4. Expanations

'**Title:** Reunion

**Summary:** Memories are vital. JackOC

**A/N:** Thank you so much Nerds United and Second Star To The Left, both of your reviews made me write this chapter! I hope it's not too boring for you.

Btw, did you get my PM Nerds United?

* * *

''It all began when I first met Porter here, in Tortuga. It was afta' me father took me away from ye. Anyways, I met Porter when 'e was a captain of a Ship named The Lady White. Pretty ship she was, didn't stand a chance against me Pearl though. It soon came clear 'dat Porter wanted to trade Ships. I refused but then I became drunk 'n we betted on our Ships." Jack spoke clearly.

"May I ask, what was the bet?" Charlotte questioned.

"Tha's the thing. 'Da bet was whoever found a gal first would hand over dere Ship with no arguments, ye know what Pirates are like. I thought I'd never see ye again Lottie. It destroyed me inside but I kept goin'. Just me thinkin' you with a better man made me keep goin'. If only ye did find that right man.."

"But surely, you are that right man?" Charlotte looked up at Jack from where she was sitting. Jack then placed his hands on her face, her skin as soft as feathers, he began to rub his fingers over her cheeks.

"No luv. The right man wouldn't of taken his Ship, knowin' dat ye may of been hurt" Jack spoke, his face showing a combiantion of emotions.

''Is that what you did?"

''Worse. Afta the bet, I took me Black Pearl away and sailed across the world for a bit. I then returned to Tortuga and found ye. We musta been togetha' for weeks at Tortuga. No wonda' Porter must of noticed how close we were. He den confronted me and I told him the bet was off, that I thought it a joke. That same night he confronted me, you were taken from my arms one night. 'Ta son of a bitch musta drugged me beforehand."

Charlotte carefully understood all of Jack's words, taking them in bit by bit.

_We musta been togetha' for weeks at Tortuga.._She remembered those words most of all. She clutched her stomach.

"Jack, when you said we were together for weeks at Tortuga..did we do any kind of intimate doings during that time?"

Jack noticed her looking uneasy. He was surprised that she hadn't even mentioned her loss of memory.

"Of course, wiv your reputation.." Jack winked.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but held her tongue with her teeth.

"Why, what's da matter?" Jack said, eyes full of concern for his dearly beloved.

"Nothing, just intrested. Anyway, please continue. Do you know what Porter did to me, if you say I lost my memory?"

"I'm afraid not luv. But I hope to find out that information one day and I'll kill him for it. I can't explain how sorry I am for doin' this to ye. After all these years of missin' ye then I go and do some bet."

"Pirates are pirates Jack. You didn't know what Porter might of done. Does he permanently live in Tortuga?"

"Aye, that he does."

"Good. That means we'll have plenty of time to go to him. Just please Jack, promise me one thing. Protect me from him, I can't do that on my own.''

''Lottie, ye don't even need to ask. I'm always going to protect ye. Always."

Charlotte smiled.

"Even if I'm pregnant with your child?"

Jacks eyes lit up.

''What?"

_**TBC**_


End file.
